The New You
by The Kimsterpoo
Summary: Buffy Summers never had a problem with who she was...nothing. But when her best friend see the beauty in her, she becomes the most wanted girl. What happens when buffy is forced to chose between the person she once was and the person she's become? BS!


Title: The New You  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers never had a problem excepting who she was...nothing. But when her best friend finds the beauty queen in her, she becomes the most wanted girl. What happens when buffy is forced to chose between the person she once was and the person she's become? B/S!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey joss! *Grins* Your looking FINE today...*Inches Closer* Is that James Marsters? * Bats eyelashes* Is that a back stage pass? * Moves even closer * Is that you GIVING ME the backstage pass? * Gasps * Oww oww! Get off me! I can leave without the assistance of security! * Pouts* Its time will come!  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Just a Joke  
  
Buffy Summers paced back and forth her poorly furnished room. The grasp she had on the phone had tightened, and her eyes flowed with red. She gasped, and fell to her bad, her head brushing against her pillow. Buffy said " Uh-huh" and listened more to the other person on the line. Somehow, she found her eyes gazing upon the ceiling, trying to make patterns of nothing but emptiness.   
  
" He said that!" Buffy yelled.  
  
She immediately sat up on her bed and then propped herself up. She resumed her franting. Droplets of sweat rolled down her pale skin, seeming to find rest at the cresence of her mouth. Buffy took in a deep breath, and let out and even longer one.   
  
" Are you sure? Angel O'conner said that? About me?" Buffy asked again, not believing what her best friend ( Willow Rosenberg ) had said.  
  
" Yup. He said, and I quote ' Will you ask Buffy to go out with me' " Willow said cheerfully.   
  
Buffy paused for a moment, taking this all in. Angel O'Conner, the most popular guy in school with his dark devilish hair and eyes of firey passion. He liked her. Could it be true? Was it possible? Buffy looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her hair was knotted and thrown into a careless ponytail. Her glass slung over her nose, exentuated the indentations at the end. Her outfit was grungy, baggy blue pants with a lose white " REBEL " shirt.   
  
" This can't be happening!" Buffy shrieked.   
  
She couldn't tell how that came out. Was it in a disbelieving way, or a yay-its-actually-happening-to-me kind of way? With all the feelings that were rushing through at the moment, it wasn't quite clear. All that she knew was that she was in heaven.   
  
" So, what are you going to say?" Willow asked in her high-pitched voice.  
  
Buffy fell silent. There was alway the ocassional ' Like oh my gosh, of course!' Right now, that was seeming highly tacky. Should she play hard to get? Or too easy to get? Should she say yes? Of course she should say yes! This is iANGEL/i we're talking about. The dreamy hunk of man that practically every girl in Sunnydale wants to get her hands on.   
  
" I think I'm going to say yes..." Buffy said in an almost silent whisper.  
  
There was silence. Buffy said nothing, yet neither did Willow.  
  
Still silence...  
  
Suddenly both girls burst out into an outbreak of shrieks. Buffy squealed and jumped up and down in complete and utter excitement. She ran over to her radio and turned it up all the way. " Bitch " by Meredith Brookes was playing. A sly smirk grew on Buffy's face as her and Willow began to sing in Unicon.  
  
" Good times, good times," Willow chirped.  
  
Yes, good times indeed. Willow and Buffy had been best friends ever since pre-school. Buffy had a habit of putting clay in Willow's barbie's hair, when she wasn't looking of course. Sooner or later, wee Willow approached Buffy about this. Buffy had admitted to it, but then appologized. Willow tooking a liking to her, and forgave her. Ever since then they had been inseperable, and lets just say Buffy stopped playing with clay.   
  
During these thirteen years, Buffy had also made friends with Xander Harris, a fellow geek. It was first grade, and Willow and Xander had been dating. It was rather odd, considering they were only seven. No wonder it didn't work out. Barbie dolls seem to cause a lot of problems with kids these days.   
  
Buffy turned down the radio, and sat down at her desk. She clumsily opened her desk, it's white paint crackled, revealing it's chipped wood. She took out a photo-album filled with pictures of her, Willow, and Xander.   
  
" Are you looking at what I think your looking at?" Willow giggled.  
  
" Uh-huh. Haha! This picture was priceless!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing to the picture.  
  
" Which one?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy tried to explain, but was lost in laughter.   
  
" It's that picture of Larry getting his butt bit by that spider that Xander put in his lunchbox on the field trip at the zoo!" Buffy explained inbetween laughs.  
  
Willow Joined her friend, remembering the moment all too well. " Oh yea! And then he ran to the principal and said ' The Spidey bit my ass!' " Willow had mocked Larry with his manly voice.  
  
" Yea! And then he sued Xander and he had to work as a janitor for a year to pay off the fine!"   
  
Buffy's face flushed red, her eyes watered, and her lips quivered. She couldn't stop laughing, nor could Willow. Suddenly, they stopped laughing.  
  
" Didn't he have to stay at the hospital for a week?" Buffy asked.   
  
" Yea...I think so..."  
  
The girl's fell silent for the rest of the phone conversation.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joyce Summers, Buffy mom, pulled to the front of Sunnydale High. Buffy reached into the back seat, and grabbed her black book-bag. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and made her way out of the car. Buffy turned behind her, and waved her mom good bye once more before heading to the water-fountain ( the usual meeting grounds for her, Willow, and Xander. )   
  
Just as Buffy finished walking the last step, she spotted Angel. He was wearing his black leather duster, and a royal purple shirt which excuntuated his kicken abs. His hair was gelled back in it's usual matter, though, it was still drool-worthy to Buffy. She locked eyes with Angel for a second, and he nodded towards her. Buffy smiled to herself, and then waved. But he had already looked away.   
  
For the rest of the way to the fountain, Buffy's eyes fluttered, thinking about what just happened. Angel O'Conner, once again most popular guy, nodded towards her! She wasn't exactly surprised considering how he asked her out and all, she was more just still in shock from it all.   
  
" Hey, Buff!" Xander greeter, filling his mouth with a handfull of Doritos.  
  
" Hey, Xand..." Buffy said dreamily.  
  
" Dreaming of me again?" Xander said jokingly.  
  
Buffy shook her head and sat down in between Willow and Xander. For roughly a moment, there was dead silence. Xander was eating his chips, Buffy was staring off, and Willow was wondering why there was silence.  
  
" So, Buffy, have you talked to Angel?" Willow asked, giving a smile to her best friend.  
  
" Well, not exactly * Talked * but he nodded towards me..." Buffy had little hope in her voice.  
  
Xander shook his head repeatidly and said with his mouth full, " I wouldn't trust that guy for nothing! Did you see his shirt! It's purple!" Soon, he found himself looking at his own shirt, which was light blue with a yellow line.   
  
" I rest my case..." Buffy joked.  
  
" Oh, sure, make with the laughing now! But, when you guys are fourty three, have two kids, Gina and Johny, and want a divorce I'm not going to help you through it!" Xander said playfully.  
  
" I think you should say hi," Willow suggested with ease.  
  
Buffy shrugged and pulled a bottle of water out from her purse. She opened it with one quick snap, and took a sip.   
  
" I s'pose I should..." Buffy said sheepishly, still gazing over towards Angel's direction.   
  
Buffy looked back over to her friends as though seeking permission. Xander and Willow smiled, and shrugged. ' What great friends' Buffy thought to herself. ' Just go over there and tell him the speach.' She conflicted.   
  
" Here I go."  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath, and gave the water bottle to Willow for her to hold. She watched in amazement as her best friend pushed through a crowd of people, making her way over to destination: Angel.   
  
" That brave cookie..." Willow gave a slight pout.  
  
" There's a girl that lives on the wild side..." Xander added as him and Willow both started munching on the chips.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Buffy passed by a window, she evalutated herself one last time. Her hair was down today, frizzy as can be. Her glasses were crooked, and taped together in the center. She had on a loose grey tanktop with a pair of blue sweatpants. Buffy nodded in satisfaction and continued on over to Angel. Slowly, she made her way over, her head up high and her stomach fluttering with butterflies.  
  
' Oh gosh!' Buffy panicked. She glanced over to Angel, who was chatting with Spike, his best friend. Spike was the second most popular guy. Angel was something special, but Spike was one of a kind...unique. His indented cheek bones plastered him with a different look than everyone else. He's always wearing his leather jacket and those disgusting old boots.   
  
Next to Spike, was Fatih, his girlfriend. She, too, was a leather-obsessee. She wore a pair of tight leather pants, which showed many of her features, as well as her black low-cut tank top. Faith was busy talking with Cordelia, someone who was completely opposite from the Angel, Spike, and Faith. Cordelia was very preppy, and rich. The only other person in their crowd was Riley. He was...er...different.   
  
" Hey, Angel..." Buffy said shyly as she inched closer to Angel.  
  
" I thought they banned losers this year..." Cordelia snickered under her breath.  
  
Buffy squinted her eyes and glared towards her. " So did I," She retorted. Cordelia snorted and rolled her eyes.   
  
" Anyway, Um, Willow told me about, er, what you said, and..." Buffy stuttered.   
  
  
  
" And?" Angel asked rudly.  
  
" And my answer is...yes..."   
  
Angel was silent for a moment, but Buffy could hear Spike, Cordelia, Faith, and Riley snickering in the backround. ' Why are they laughing?' Buffy thought, as she waited for Angel to say something.  
  
" Right, um, Buffy...I don't think that this could ever work..." He said unsincerely, his voice crackling as he tried to keep a straight face. He placed a hand over her shoulder. " You see, because if we were to ever go out...then...that would mean either you would magically turn cool, or I'd go out with a loser. And it seems that neither of that's going to happen while I'm still living so..."  
  
Buffy's heart raced, and her eyes began to water. She felt her world crumble before her, like an earthquake just struck and she fell down the bottomless pit.   
  
" Ex-exscuse me..." Buffy managed to say threw her inhales.  
  
" Wow, she's not only ugly, she's def too," Riley teased.  
  
" Wha...wh-why are you doing this to me?" Buffy asked, her voice was shaken and her cheeks were dampened by tears. " I-I mean y-yesterday y-you....you asked Willow to ask me..."   
  
" Don't you get it! It was a joke, Buffy!" Faith yelled. " If that's even your name...Lizzy..." She added.   
  
Buffy covered her ears and shook her head repeatidly. " Why are you doing this!" She cried. Before she knew it, Spike, Faith, Riley, Cordelia, and Angel were all chanting " Frizzy Lizzy"   
  
Buffy pushed through them, passed the fountain, and to the girl's bathroom. Willow looked to see Buffy running past her, and stood up, immediatly following her. She pushed the " Ladies " room door open, and called for Buffy.  
  
" Buffy, are you in here?" Willow asked.  
  
She heard a few sniffles, and then Buffy mummble " Yes..."   
  
" What happened?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
Buffy scrucnhed herself up in front of the door, and tucked her knees into her chest. She wiped her eyes, and told Willow what happened. She was speachless. How could anyone be so cruel to someone so nice!  
  
" They said that!!!!!!!" Willow yelled Angrily.  
  
Willow paced back and forth, trying to contorl her anger. ' How dare they!' She thought. ' How dare they say that about Buffy...and to her face no less. And after all that Buffy's been through, they make fun of her name! Oh...I'll give thme something to make fun of...'   
  
" I'll be right back!" Willow yelled as she paraded through the door, mumbling a few cursers and threats.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A.n. Okay, sorry to end it like this * Grins * But I have to think of something SUPER good for Willow to say with it still being a Willowy thing to say...hmm...anyway what did you think? Please review!   
  
Next Chapter: Willow gives the popular people a piece of her mind, and gives Buffy some good advice which changes her entire life... 


End file.
